Master of a monster
by Darkfur-vampwolf
Summary: ok a long shot here but What if the uzumakis were decendants of hellsing? I mean Alucard is immortal right? So he should be able to survive the end of one world and the begining of a new one? Slight AU


Chapter 1

Enter The No-Life King

Naruto was on a mission. It was a very simple mission but no less important than an S-Rank. The fourth shinobi war was taking its toll on the Hidden leaf village. Naruto was promoted to Jonin due to his mastery of jutsu and the war prevented the chunin exams so Most genin were quickly turned to chunin or they died cause they weren't skilled enough. They found an old scroll from the 4th Hokage about a weapon. A weapon that he sealed beneath the Uzumaki shrine. The scroll told of a weapon so powerful that it dwarfed the power of any tailed beast. That only ones with the blood of the Uzumaki clan could control it. Thus which is why Tsunade sent the newly promoted Naruto.

Naruto opened a door that led beneath the shrine. There he found a corpse. He was confused as he saw no weapon. The scroll gave specific instructions for Naruto. "Spill drops of blood on anything and the weapon will activate." To this Naruto bit his thumb and let the blood drip infront of the body. The body began to move much to the surprise of Naruto. It licked the blood off of the floor then looked at him with red eyes. "You have disturbed my rest human." It lunged at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way and threw a kunai at it's face. It didn't dodge the kunai instead let the knife hit him in the eye. The thing smiled and tore out the kunai then Naruto saw the eye reappear as if he was under some genjutsu.

Naruto clamped his hands together to expel the genjutsu but the thing lunged at him a second time biting him in the arm. Naruto could feel his blood being sucked out. "What the hell is this genjutsu." The thing stoped and looked at him. Naruto got a good look of the thing now. It was a man with crimson eyes and grey hair. The grey hair was now turning black. The man smiled "I will drink your blood then slaughter your precious village!" The man smiled. Naruto became enraged. "Shut up I won't give up I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Son of the Fourth Hokage. I will not let you or anyone else destroy what is precious to me!" Naruto yelled. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

A fire ball erupted from Naruto's mouth and began to grow to an enormous size. The fireball rushed into the man, burning his skin beyond recognition. Naruto looked at the body and as he began to turn around. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha Very good boy! I'm impressed" The man got up. His burn marks now nonexistent. He began to clap and made an evil laugh that would put the kyuubi to shame. Naruto had enough and chakra appeared in his hand and began swirling around. The man was taken back as if he had seen the move before. He grinned widely as Naruto smashed the rasengan into the man's throat knowing it would kill him. The man fell back down dead. Naruto grabbed a kunai and impaled the man's chest with it.

The man chuckled as he got back up much to Naruto's surprise. 'Why won't he die!' He thought to himself. The man smiled at Naruto. "You really are her son after all. That body may be his but your attitude is just like hers." The man began to laugh again. Naruto growled and punched the man in the face. "What do you know about them! Answer me!" The man smiled to this and bowed before Naruto. "I know much about them Lord Uzumaki. My master."

* * *

><p>Hours later Naruto was before the council. He hated the civilian council since they made his life a living hell growing up. He told them and The hokage that the weapon was infact a man named Alucard. Bound to the Uzumaki's by a sealing jutsu. Alucard was in the corner sitting away from everyone else. He watched Naruto with a obsessive protectedness. Though he was watching and listening to his master. He was BORED. Politics bored him...They did when he was with the hellsings, hell they bored him when he was human.<p>

Tsunade looked at Alucard and spoke. "And he will follow your every order. Even if it was to kill others?." Alucard laughed at the woman which made her glare. "I will follow my master's orders to the letter. If he says kill I will slaughter. If he says destroy I will obliterate. If he says stop I will be as still as stone. I will kill his enemies without a moment's hesitation or the slightest hint of regret. I can and will do this for him. Just as I did for Kushina-sama, My previous master. Atleast until that bastard the 4th sealed me up in that tomb. Saying something about being to drastic of a medicine or something." Alucard grinned at them. The civilian council were shocked at the sight of his teeth. They were razor sharp like that of a shark. Alucard could see the fear in their eyes. He enjoyed it. Danzo glared at the monster. "He shouldn't be in the hands of a 17 year-boy! I say we bind him to one of us." Danzo proposed hoping he would be the one incharge of the monster. No such luck. Alucard got up and was storming towards Danzo. The Anbu in the room were suddenly between him and the monster but alucard just bruched them aside as if they were children. He was then upon Danzo grabing his neck and snarling into his face. "You will never control me. A piece of filth like you could never hope to contain me." Naruto glared at the back of the vampire's head "Alucard...release him." Naruto actually wouldn't have minded if Alucard killed him. He knew about Danzo's treachery of the uchiha clan. He knew about him secretly conspiring against Baa-chan but it would prove him right if Alucard killed him. Alucard smiled at naruto and let go of danzo. He glared at the rest of the council. "If you break the seal that binds me to the boy...I will slaughter each and everyone of you. I can turn you all into my slaves and rule over this god forsaken village. I will weed out the traitors in this room...They will be impaled on spikes across the village to set up as examples. If you break the bond even if it was for a moment...I would destroy your whole world."

Naruto glared at him. "Enough Alucard. Now sit in the corner like you have been." Alucard hissed at Naruto testing the binds. Even if the bonds broke he wouldn't fall through with what he said. He liked this master, he was going to be fun.

Tsunade sighed waving Naruto and his new pet to leave.

* * *

><p>Alucard was walking around konoha. He smiled as people stared at him walking with his master. Alucard was excited to walk the streets again. "Naruto!" A voice came from behind them. Alucard turned around to see a pink haired woman embracing his master. Alucard held back a hiss back as he embraced her back. He made that mistake with Minato when he embraced his previous master. He shivered abit when he remembered how kushina punished him...a full MONTH without her tasty blood. He walked over and smiled at the woman with a devilish grin. He looked into her eyes then they turned from solid green to crimson red. She began to look at Naruto with lust that she hid quite well until now. Naruto noticed her eye's and behavior and knew who was behind it "Alucard don't hypnotize Sakura-chan." Naruto glared.<p>

Alucard sighed and released her from his mind grip. "Your still a virgin master...I thought I could help you out with that" Alucard said with mischief in his voice. Sakura blushed and Punched Alucard in the face not know who or what he was but she didn't care. "HOW DARE YOU BRAINWASH ME YOU PERVERT!"

Much to Sakura's surprize Alucard got up like nothing happened and he smiled. "I only let out what was already there...you can't hide such things from me pinky." Sakura glared at Alucard then look at naruto "Seeya later Naruto tell me when you've gotten rid of tall dark and creepy." She said as she stormed away. Naruto glared at Alucard an hit him in the head. "Baka! Don't you ever do that again!." He bellowed as he walked to his apartment. Alucard smiled as he thought to himself. 'This master is going to be fun indeed.'


End file.
